Confession, Love, and Lost
by Death marininja
Summary: Takes place after the ending of the swimming tournament and Makoto is finally going to confess to his secret love, Haru. What would happen if things go wrong and leads to death? What if Haru loves Makoto too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! I'm back from the dead and ready again I think? But anyways for those of you that's reading my other story I wanted to let you guys know that I DEEPLY apologize for the really long late! There's a lot of things that's been on my mind and I've been busy a lot lately . but its my senior year of high school and before I graduate in June I want to finish my first story for good so I'm gonna be working on it starting next week and hopefully post it on my birthday for you all! So hopefully you guys enjoy this Two-shot story! Also sorry for the grammar mistakes if there is any ^_^**

*knock knock*

"Haru, Oi you home or are you in the bath tub again" said the red-head swimmer calling on his old childhood friend after a few laps in the pool. Matsuoka Rin stands outside of his best friend, Nanase Haruka's house looking up into the sky wondering if Haru would actually answer the door for once. 'Then again' Rin thought 'I can just go through the back as always'. Suddenly a loud growl coming from the sky erupted, while the wind starts to pick up 'Looks like a thunder storms coming in really soon' Rin thought, coming back from his thoughts as finally Haru opens the door, with his usual bored façade with a towel around his neck proving the red shark's theory from before as always. "Well finally you answer the door I might as well just kick down the door since you were being slow again Haru" Rin smirked than walked through the door and putting his shows to the sides watching Haru go into the kitchen obviously making mackerel and tea. Shaking his head,Rin walked into the sitting area and plopped down on the side with his back facing the door to the kitchen. Few minutes later, Haru walks in with tea and mackerel along with other snacks since not everyone likes eating the fish.

*change of destination*

"It looks like it's gonna start pouring soon" says the sand haired teen as he continues his walk towards his best friend but also secret love. Actually Tachibana Makoto was finally gonna confess after so long to his blue-eyed best friend, Haru. After the whole fiasco at the championship and Rin coming back to the old group again, Makoto was able to think more about his feelings fo Haru which he soon concluded was love...he's in love with Haru. 'I have to do this now before I chicken out again like I did last week but I have to tell him I love him' thought the emerald eyed swimmer as he continued his walk with his signature smile on his face. As Makoto got closer to reach Haru's house the started to sprinkle than rain as he got closer.

*Back at Haru's house*

"So now that we have or training schedule for the next month, there's something that's been bugging me" said Rin. Haru looks at the red-head at curiosity as he starts to clean up the table. "What is it?" questions Haru wondering what would trouble his friend. "Alright, when ae you gonna confess to Makoto your feelings for him ne?" Rin eyed the dark-haired teen as said teen was taken aback by the straight forward question. With a slight blush, Haru says, "I don't know what you're talk about" looking away from the starring red eyes. "Oh don't give me that bull, I can see the looks you give him when you think no one is looking which everyone is by the way. Besides Makoto loves you Haru, you can tell from the look in his eyes when he sees you or even talks about you" said Rin. In the few minutes of silence, Haru thoughts were going haywire. 'Makoto loves me? Why didn't i see this sooner, since he's nice to everyone but then again that makes sense. God I'm so blind! Wait Makoto is coming over in a few minutes maybe i can tell him how I feel if i have the guts to though' Coming out of his thoughts, Haru still needs to think whether he can confess. "Well?" Rin questions waiting for him to come back to planet earth. "Maybe today" replies Haru looking at Rin with the same facial but his eye showing nervousness and slight hope. "Oh well finally Haru! Anyways I gotta head out or else Nitori would start to blow up my phone again besides you and Makoto need some alone time *wink wink*" teased Rin as both himself and Haru start to get up. But as Rin got up he stumbles on the pillow with a loud thud, groaning at his clumsiness Rin looks up to see Haru looking at him than noticing how his body is covering Haru's in an awkward position. Trying to get up Rin is now hovering over Haru as he straddles his waist This is what Makoto walks into from he backyard, since he knew that the blue haired teen would be in the tub and not being able to answer as always. Sadly, the emerald eyed teen was not expecting to see Rin here and in the position that he's with his secret love he gasped gaining the attention of the two. With wide eyes, Haru stumbles to quickly get up and as well as Rin but Makoto didnt want to hear the excuses and ran away ignoring his name being yelled out by Haru as he continues to run in the heavy thunder storm.

AN:** If you already read the top than you know what's up with this new story and ill have the next chapter posted when I get back to the U.S tomorrow! hope you enjoy part one! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola people! Now that I'm back in the U.S here's the last part to CLL! Sucks right but I'm wondering if I should make a part three or leave as is you guys decide! Hope you enjoy!**

**Last time: _Trying to get up Rin is now hovering over Haru as he straddles his waist This is what Makoto walks into from he backyard, since he knew that the blue haired teen would be in the tub and not being able to answer as always. Sadly, the emerald eyed teen was not expecting to see Rin here and in the position that he's with his secret love he gasped gaining the attention of the two. With wide eyes, Haru stumbles to quickly get up and _**  
_**as well as Rin but Makoto didn't want to hear the excuses and ran away ignoring his name being yelled out by Haru as he continues to run in the heavy thunder storm.** _

_'thoughts'_

_"_speaking"

Hurt. Betrayal. A broken heart. That's all Makoto could feel as he continues to run faster ignoring the harsh winds and rain pounding his already soaked form. His only thoughts 'How could I be so stupid to believe that he could love me back?' Makoto continues to run until he suddenly gets hit with strong winds to push him back. Then he sees on his left. The ocean with its waves thrashing everywhere that would be suicide to swim at this kind of weather.

The emotional emerald eyed swimmer thought' I have nothing to live for now that my love doesn't love me at all...No one will miss me.' With that in mind, Makoto slowly ignoring the rain and wind pushing him away from death while his body automatically continue forward. Until his feet are close to shore, the teen jumps into the ocean and swims not even 10 meters before the waves engulfs him in welcome as he's pushed deeper out into the ocean. Without the will to live, Tachibana Makoto slowly drowns to he bottom of the ocean consumed by darkness with one last words leaving his thoughts...'I love you, Haru'.

*20 minutes before*

"MAKOTOOOOO! Where are you!" yelled the frantic Haru as he continues to fight the terrible storm in search for his secret love who left quickly without Rin or himself getting a chance to explain themselves. He quickly grabbed shoes and ran out the door leaving a shocked Rin and a shirt to find Makoto. He continues his search for the sand haired teen already had abandoned using his voice in this weather knowing nobody can her him. As he got to the area near the ocean where the fishermen work, Haru couldn't believe what he sees. Makoto swimming into the ocean and being consumed by the waves. "NO! MAKOTO NO!" Haru yells and sprints to the beach and stumbles on the wet sand but still trying to get to Makoto as fast as possibly know the green-eyed swimmers greatest fear being the ocean itself. Diving into the ocean, Haru swims as fast as he can to get closer to Makoto. But he is still a huge distance away and the waves are disturbing his focus as if telling him to stay away.

With his determination at its peak, the blue-eyed teen dives deep under the waves in search for any signs of Makoto. Seeing a dark figure descend into the dark abyss, Haru quickly uses every strength and will he has left into reaching the body that he now knows is his love's still body. Finally reaching Makoto, Haru quickly rushes to the surface with a gasp of air before being hit with another powerful wave and being pushed back underwater. With that advantage he quickly swims under the surface towards shore while being constantly hit by the almighty waves but still set to get to shore to save his best friend. Once Haru finally reached shore, the storm started to die down to soft rain and the ocean's waves slowly coming to a stop. Dragging the tall man out of the water, a good distance away, did Haru collapse from exhaustion both physically and mentally.

After catching his breath, Haru notices that Makoto isn't breathing. That's when Haru hearts start racing and begins to panic. "Makoto...wake up!" says Haru as he gently then harshly nudges Makoto. In panic mode, Haru starts to do CPR on the other teen. ''Come on 1...2...3...4...5 breathe Maokto breathe" continues Haru trying to get him to cough out the water and wake up. Not seeing any signs saying that its working, the dark-haired swimmer eyes start to water as he's pushes gets weaker until he soon stops and stars at the still and cold body of the one he not long ago realized that he deeply loves. "Please Makoto please please wake up! Don't leave me please...I love you. Please don't die." sobs Haru clutching to the taller teen with an iron grip as he continues to cry his eyes out for the great lost that shattered his heart.

**AN: Thanks for reading this story! Again sorry if there is any grammar mistakes! Also if you guys want a part three review por favor! Gracias! ^_^ **


End file.
